


Find Toys

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Cute and nice Jasper, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Mrs. Hook and a worried Jasper Hook search for the latter's plush crocodile after it's gone.





	Find Toys

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

James viewed Jasper cuddling a stuffed crocodile on his bed. He frowned as the latter smiled. His eyes settled on the crocodile’s multiple teeth. James gasped and turned his head so that he faced the wall. *I always dread that crocodile* he thought. His frown returned. *I must get rid of it.*

James glanced at Jasper before the latter fell asleep. The sight of the crocodile in Jasper’s arms caused him to shudder. James saw another blanket by his bed and took it. After approaching Jasper, he used the blanket to conceal the crocodile. *Careful. Careful* James thought as he took the crocodile out of his arms. He placed it under his bed. He eventually fell asleep.

Jasper’s voice was the first thing James heard during the next day.

‘’MUM! MUM! MY CROCODILE IS GONE!’’

James opened his eyes and sat up. He saw his concerned mother near Jasper. He also saw worry in Jasper’s eyes. The corner of his mouth almost reached his eye. *Mum won’t purchase another crocodile now. It’s rare.* 

‘’We’ll find your crocodile, Jasper,’’ Mrs. Hook said. She looked under Jasper’s bed and frowned. Mrs. Hook approached the other bed and looked under it. Her frown remained as she saw something wrapped in a blanket. 

James gasped. His eyes were on Mrs. Hook as she unwrapped the crocodile. He glanced at Jasper’s sudden smile. His shoulders slumped after Jasper cuddled the crocodile. James stepped back the minute Mrs. Hook turned to him. He trembled as soon as she scowled.

‘’Why did you hide Jasper’s crocodile?’’ 

‘’It scares me.’’ 

‘’One week in your bedroom,’’ Mrs. Hook said. She turned and left. 

Jasper approached James as he frowned. He held the crocodile so that it ‘’kissed’’ his wide-eyed brother. He began to smile.

 

The End


End file.
